undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greta Vanders (Beyond The Dead)
Greta Vanders is a character in Beyond The Dead Pre-Apocalypse She grew up in a middle class family with a backyard touching a big wooded forest with all sorts of cool stuff. For fun there were ropes that were tied to the trees that she would swing around on to get from place to place. Her dad owned a gun store, her mom was an accountant, her two brothers moved out and became lawyers, and younger sister was an employee at the gun store to one day own it. Post-Apocalyspe When the apocolypse hit the two brothers were out of state and together on some island. The rest of the family barricaded themselves inside there house and each person was given a weapon. Greta's father got an M16, her mother a Magnum .44, her sister a hunting rifle, and Greta got two desert eagles. After two weeks they ran out of food and had to escape during there escape a horde attacked the house. The family quickly ran to the second floor of the house and jumped out of a window onto the roof. Greta's younger sister than jumped onto a nearby tree and started to attack the walkers. The sister even made it to her ford fiesta. Then the parents and Greta jumped down too from the tree. All of them got to the car besides Greta who was chased through the backward. Her family then thought she was killed after one zombie almost bit her so the car drove off. Greta was able to escape by running into the woods and using the ropes to escapse. Greta then met a guy named Ferdinand whose weapon was a dagger the two survived together for a long time until one night Ferdinand found his sister as a walker and let her eat him. Greta then put down his sister and then put down Ferdinand like how Andrea put down Amy in the tv series. She took his dagger and found a strap to put it around her leg after a week without Ferdinand she comes across the group being chased by biters. She is quickly releived, and calls Alfred "Her knight in shining armor". She comes along the meeting between Lionell and Drew. She then show Alfred up by tellling him she can shoot very good. This impresses both Alfred and Landan. She is one of only two girls to participate in the rebellion. She plays a big role in killing Colin, after being put at gun point by him. She is later seen celebrating at the mansion. Trivia *Greta Vanders was created by KuT *Greta is hot *Greta is the only charcter to have 'dual' or 'akimbo' weapons. *Greta is the shortest charcter in Beyond the Dead. *Greta was one of the two females that were in the rebellion. *Greta is known to have one of the best shots in the group when she impressed Alfred and Landon on the roof shooting at zombies. *Greta is the only character in Beyond the Dead known to be Bi-Curious. *Greta's name came from a random google seach on girl names. *Although she isn't anti social she doesn't have many close friends example Lionell, Alfred, Nadine, Angie, Mark, Willow, and Elena. Category:Characters Category:Beyond The Dead Characters